Hide and Peek
by miss-apple-dbz
Summary: Oh no. Were they going to do that kissy-kissy stuff that Master Roshi watched on TV? Ew, gross!


AN: A second entry for this month's SweetestIrony contest! Hehe. It's Goten-centric, but there are some obvious Gohan and Videl moments.

* * *

The whole crowd of people stared wide-eyed, jaws dropped, and silent. Even the usual loquacious mother of the Capsule Corporation heiress was speechless. The feast on the table was long forgotten. The punch bowl untouched, the music unheard, and the conversations discontinued. What had severely captivated everyone's attention were the two boys in the middle of the dance floor…

…sharing a kiss.

A very one-sided kiss.

The lavender haired birthday celebrant squirmed uncomfortably, before raising a fist to punch his best friend. Goten yelped and landed back on the smooth hardwood floor, quickly touching the part of his cheek that had been aggrieved. He rubbed it to ease the pain a little bit.

"What's the deal Trunks?" he yelled.

Everyone was still tongue-tied.

"That was my _birthday gift_ to you!" Goten continued.

"Ew!" Trunks responded. "What do you think that means?" The older of the two wiped his mouth vigorously, trying to rid his lips of… whatever that was. That _kiss_… if Goten persisted to call it that.

"Yeah! It means that you're very important to me, and that I would be very _very_ sad if you go away!" Little globs of tears eventuated to spring from the little boy's eyes.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" with that said, Trunks sped out of the room, trailed by the stares of the older guests.

Somewhere behind the dining table, one of the visitors succumbed under the shock, and tumbled sideways.

"Chichi!" Ox King exclaimed, reaching out to catch his daughter. The attention of the others was quickly shifted to the fainted woman, and away from the half-Saiyan still sitting dejectedly on the floor.

"Get some water!" someone ordered. Goku lifted his wife from the floor and arranged her limp form in a more comfortable position, while her father continuously fanned her around her face.

"Move out of the way, I got the water here!" Krillin warned his friends, holding a glass full of the cool liquid. The adults parted like the Red Sea to allow the small man to get through. However, due to the quick motions of his feet, he gracelessly slid forward and lost his grip on the glass. The containing water lunged forward, coincidently landing on Chichi's face.

The woman woke up startled.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," Krillin apologized. "You guys know how I'm clumsy I am!"

Chichi hyperventilated, looking around frantically at the concerned figures around her.

"Oh my goodness!" were her first words. "Where's Goten? Where's Trunks? Was I dreaming? Where's my baby?"

"Don't worry, Chi," Goku soothed. "Goten's right there. He's alright…"

"Unfortunately, you weren't dreaming, though…" Krillin uncomfortably added, getting up from the floor.

A choked whimper came from the mother of two. She scrambled up to her feet, and shoved the people surrounding her, just so she could see her youngest son. Goten was still situated on the floor, wiping some stray tears away from his eyes.

"Goten!"

The boy looked up to see his mother. She was angry, frustrated, shocked, worried, and a mixture of other emotions that he would not really name, mainly because he had never seen her face wear them before.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked again.

"Trunks didn't like my gift," Goten answered quietly.

"I mean…" Chichi ran a finger through her loose hair, a habit usually done so that she could regain composure. "Why… in the world were you kissing Trunks?"

"Because he means a lot to me, and he's really important to me!"

"Who told you about that?"

"Well, it's quite a long story," the seven-year-old responded. "And I'm not sure I can quite explain."

"Just tell me the whole thing then."

"Uhm…" Goten shifted awkwardly in his seated position.

A taller man quickly came his way from the far doors of the party room. It appeared obvious that he barely came in time to catch the whole incident unfold. He crouched down so that they were level with each other.

"Goten, do you want to tell me about it privately?" Gohan asked urgently. "Would that help you?" A hand was stretched outward, expecting his younger brother to take it.

As if there were nothing else to interest the other guests, once again the three became the centre of attention of the party.

"Uhm… no, I think everyone would just ask me anyway. And then I'd have to say it so many times."

"Okay," Gohan replied. He looked up to the other teenager who caught up beside him, sending her a distressed look. Videl shrugged her shoulders nervously, and motioned for him to continue his chat with his brother.

"Well, alright then?"

"Gohan… I hope you won't get angry."

The elder of the two paused before answering slowly. "I'd try not to, but it really depends on what you say."

"…"

"Fine. I won't get angry," Gohan changed his mind. However, there was still some sense of wariness in his voice. As a matter of fact, the small affirmation earned the older Son a suspicious look from his family.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, he promises," Chichi answered for her son. "Just as long as you tell us what's going on."

Goten took a deep breath, preparing for a long anecdote to entertain the crowd, or rather, explain the situation in which he was caught.

"Well…"

-o-

I was so upset. I really was. When I woke up this morning, I was really sad. I knew it was Trunks's birthday, and I still haven't gotten a gift for him yet. I felt really bad because every year, he would give me a really good gift. What I mean is that he always bought me something really nice. I'm pretty sure that everyone here remembered when he gave me the new fire truck toy that all the boys wanted. It was close to a hundred dollars, or something, because it had an automatic hose, and it came with really cool gadgets. Anyway, he always bought me something really nice and expensive like that.

Well, two months before his birthday, I knew I had to get him something really nice and expensive too. To be fair, and all. I knew that one of these days, he might ask me a stupid favor because he kept giving me nice presents, and I always gave him cheap ones. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't know why I thought it would happen, but I thought about it anyway. So, two months before his birthday, I began looking for a gift for him. The problem was I realized that I couldn't afford a really nice and expensive gift. I asked Mom, or Dad, or Grandpa, and even Gohan if they could buy it for me, and maybe I could pay it back by doing little chores. It's too bad that none of them had the money for it.

What I really wanted to buy Trunks was this 'holographic television' I heard a man advertise on TV! I knew that his Mom could probably make one for him, but I knew that it would hold a different meaning if I got it for him.

So, I thought up of gifts. I thought and I thought… but everything that came to my mind seemed really petty and… well, cheap.

Then today came. Today was his birthday, and I told you that when I woke up, I was sad as a day would be without breakfast. I didn't want to go to Trunks's birthday party because I have no gift. I knew that he might be angry with me.

I guessed Gohan saw that I was quite sad, so he had a little chat with me before we left for the party that morning. We sat down on his bed; I liked his bed a lot. I knew that Mom always wanted me to be happy with my own bed, but I never was. I didn't know why. I thought Gohan's bed was way softer. And it was slightly bigger.

Well, anyway, when we sat down on his bed, he asked me, "Goten, what's wrong? You don't look very happy today… which is surprising since you always look forward to Trunks's birthday!"

"No, not this year," I told him. "I don't have a gift for me."

"That's alright."

"No, it's not! He'd be angry with me, I just know it! And he'd be so disappointed that he got me that visual brutality game that he got his Grandpa to make, because he knew that was what I wanted for _my_ birthday."

"You mean 'virtual reality'?"

"Yeah, that. He got that for me, and I got nothing for him!"

"Don't worry too much about that, Goten," he said. "Sometimes, it's normal for people to not have gifts for their family members. Remember that time when I didn't get Grandpa a gift for Christmas? He didn't get angry or anything. He understands that sometimes, things like those just happen," Gohan explained.

"Yeah, well… Trunks isn't a family member. He's just a friend, and he won't understand. He's not like Grandpa."

"Trunks is your best friend, Goten. He's as close to a family member as I am."

"Really?"

"Really. What do you say we share my gift for him then?"

"No, that wouldn't be fair. You give him your own gift.

"Alright. Don't you think that he'd be happy with a card or a shirt or something? Maybe we'll just get him one of those along the way there."

"A shirt? Gohan, no! That's too… cheap."

"Cheap?"

"Yeah! My gift should be really nice and expensive."

Gohan frowned at the idea. I guessed he just didn't understand that kids didn't like simple things like clothes. I mean, I never told him how disappointed I was to find that he bought me a new pair of pajamas for Christmas last year. Adults just got angry and all upset when someone told them that they didn't like their gifts. They just didn't know that kids didn't like those kinds of stuff.

Well, Gohan told me that we didn't have any money to buy 'luxurious items' like the holographic television, so I finally gave up. I dressed up and got ready to leave.

Before we left though, Gohan reminded me that the simplest things may be one of the most wonderful gifts. I thought about what he said; I thought about that really hard, until I remembered that time when I forgot Mom's birthday. All I gave her were a bunch of flowers from our backyard, kissed her cheek, and then she was happy as she ever was.

I thought about that.

When we got to Capsule Corps, Bulma was there to welcome us, as she always did when we had any parties at her house. We always had parties at her house, because our house and Krillin's house weren't big enough to hold so many people. She said hi to us, and led us to the living room. She told us that everyone else was here except for Yamucha. All we needed was for him to come, and then the party could start. She said that even Videl paid a visit. I thought Gohan brightened up with that.

I didn't understand Gohan and Videl. Videl was such a pretty girl to me, but her attitude could be lousy at times. But then again, other times she was really nice that I felt like cuddling up to her. I wouldn't tell anybody though. No… cuddling up with a girl was like the biggest sin in the land of boys. What I didn't understand about them was why Gohan always seemed dazed and dreamy around her. Why in the world would he be?

The table in the middle of the room was filled with large presents for Trunks! I bet it was Bulma herself who bought half of the presents there, but I wasn't really sure. Some of them said that they were from 'a secret admirer' or 'Santa'. I thought Santa only came out at Christmas, but apparently he came out during Trunks's birthday too!

I was sort of sad that I couldn't add to the nice bunch of wrapped boxes. On the other hand, I sort of thought that Trunks already had enough gifts as it was. I still felt bad though, and I suddenly wondered if I should just erase that 'Santa' and replace my name on the gift tag. But my Mom taught me that those kinds of actions were bad and a big no-no.

I didn't realize that everyone already went to the kitchen to help prepare for lunch. I was the only one left in the living room.

Until Trunks came in, that is.

"Hey Goten!" he greeted happily.

"Trunks, happy ninth birthday!"

"Aw, thanks Goten."

"But listen… I wasn't able to–"

"Hey, you want to play a game?" he asked me.

I didn't think I could say no anyway, so I told him yes.

"Yeah! Let's play hide and seek," he suggested. "I'd go count first. It's no fun when you do it because you always forget what comes after seven!"

"Well, that's only how many years I've lived so far. How am I supposed to know the rest?" I asked him. It was true! I didn't remember numbers very well after seven.

"I'm _nine_, now and I can count up to a hundred. It's called 'learning' Goten," he told me sarcastically. I didn't like it very much when people were sarcastic with me. It made me feel like I was stupid or something. Kids didn't like it when older people thought they were stupid.

"Fine. I'll go hide," I said.

Trunks leaned against the furthest wall and covered his eyes with his arms.

"One… two…"

"Oh Trunks!" I called back.

"Yeah?"

"You can't use my ki to track me down. That way's no fun,"

"Of course not! I'm not a cheater, okay? One… two…"

With super speed that my brother had taught me to use properly, I zigzagged across the hallways of the house. I knew Capsule Corps like the backyard we had at home. We had this huge backyard, because we had very little neighbours. Capsule Corps was really big too! It was about ten times bigger than my house, but I was here often when Mom wanted to chat with Bulma or something. She would always take me with her. I'd play with Trunks. That was basically how we became best friends. And that was how I knew practically where everything was located in this house. I knew it like the back of my palm.

Anyway, I went up a couple flights of stairs. I knew this great hiding place that Trunks would never think of. I discovered it one time when I was chasing Bulma's father's cat around. That pet was smarter than you'd think! Anyway, I was chasing it and then all of a sudden, it rounded this corner and brought me in that room. I thought it was a lavatory, or something… it was full of scrap pieces of metal all on one side, and chemicals on the other. There were tools and papers all over the place. The ceiling was very high in there, and there were two floors in that room. It seemed like someone had gone crazy filling the room up with furniture as well.

What I thought was a great hiding place was this corner in the room. It was hidden by the stairs, and there was a very empty closet right in that corner.

That was where I hid.

I was waiting for like an hour or something! I made sure that I wouldn't suddenly bring my energy level up. Sometimes I did it by accident, but I made real sure that it wouldn't happen. I guessed Trunks really did have a hard time trying to look for me.

Then I heard the door open to the room.

It had got to be Trunks! I was waiting here for so long!

I turned the knob of the closet really quietly, and pushed it slightly, so that the door was ajar and I could see a little bit. I wanted to see what Trunks looked like trying to find me! I bet he was really frustrated already. Hehe.

To my surprise, I saw my big brother with Videl!

"Here," he whispered to her. I could hear it from that far away because of my Saiyan ears! "I don't think anyone would find us here."

I told you it was a great hiding place! Hehe.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked him. "It looks like Bulma uses this place often or something."

"Nah, it's one of her back up labs, actually. I had volunteered to help her with an assignment a few years back, and she introduced this room to me. I don't think she has changed the usage of this laboratory since."

La…bo…ra… tory. Laboratory. That was what I meant. Not lavatory. Wait… what was the difference?

I kept playing with the words until my brother began speaking with Videl again.

"I haven't seen you in a while. It's great that we'd get this time alone together."

Uh oh. It's never good when two people need 'time alone together', and somebody else was with them.

"I know," Videl replied right back. By this time, they were really close with each other. They were almost hugging in fact. My brother's arms were around her hips, and her hands were smoothing down his back. What kind of actions were those? I mean… why would people do that? If they wanted to hug, just hug!

Their faces kept getting closer, all the while telling each other how much they missed the other.

Oh no. Were they going to do that kissy-kissy stuff that Master Roshi watched on TV?

Ew, gross!

… and that was _exactly_ what they did.

Gohan kissed Videl for a long time. Really long. Their lips were just like moving up and down and stuff. It was really gross! They pulled apart for one second just to tell each other how much they missed the other again.

Videl pulled back a bit more. "Are you sure nobody would find us here? I just heard someone's footsteps outside," she told Gohan. I guessed she was scared that someone would find them playing kissy-kissy.

That meant that I probably shouldn't be here.

But I couldn't find a way to get out of the closet and out of the room without them, or at least Gohan, noticing that I had been here in the first place. Ack!

I knew better though! Mom would be proud of me for making this decision: I closed the door to the closet silently, just so I could give them their privacy.

I had this sudden need of spiking up my energy level just so Trunks could barge in and finally just get me out of my hiding spot. However, I realized that even before Trunks could get here, my brother would be able to feel it first and know that I was here! That could not happen. Oh well, I guess I had just got to wait.

Suddenly, I heard these really weird noises. Like… shuffling of paper, and moving furniture… and then moans and groans. I wondered what was going on the other side; why Gohan and Videl would be making those sounds. So I decided to take a little peek because I was curious. Mom always told me that curiosity killed the cat, but I was no cat so I would not get killed!

I opened the closet door again.

Gah! You would not believe me if I told you what I saw!

What I saw through the space between the stairs was Gohan on one of Bulma's rotating chairs -the one that moved on wheels and spun around when people sat on it- with Videl sitting on his lap! They were like eating each others' faces; you've got to believe me! They were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Besides that, their hands seemed like they itched really badly. They were rubbing it against each others' backs or arms or… anywhere!

I knew they were going to do that Master Roshi movie thing! Ew, ew, ew! Gross!

But it was new and… slightly interesting! And I just knew that if I found out about grown-up stuff like this, Trunks would never think I was dumb anymore. I was sure he would think I was really smart!

So, I kept watching.

But then, I heard my Mom's voice inside my head. I just knew that she would never approve of what I was doing! She'd call it _spying_. I finally mustered up all the courage and morals in me to decide that I probably should just escape quietly. I thought they were too busy to notice me. I took a look at what they were doing again… ugh, I really thought that Gohan was very hungry or something. He was nibbling on Videl's neck then… I never knew that skin was tasty. I guessed we learn something new everyday.

After making sure that they were too caught up with what they were doing, I opened up the door a little bit more so that my whole body could fit through the slit and I could finally escape. Unfortunately, I totally forgot about that little step outside of the closet, and that there was a drawer full of stuff inside right beside it! I tripped over the step and I accidentally pushed the drawer forward. It fell with this loud bang! All the tools inside clattered against the metal and it made a really loud noise!

Oh man! I was totally busted.

I felt an arm grip my hand, and pulled me up to my feet.

"Goten, are you alright?" I heard my big brother asked.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I was caught!

"Gohan, I can explain! I wasn't spying or anything, I promise! I just took a little peak, because I heard weird noises, and I didn't know what was going on, and I wasn't here just to do that to you! I was here because Trunks and I were playing hide and seek, and I've been waiting for like two hours for him, and he just wouldn't come. When you guys came in I thought you were him-"

"Whoa! Goten, hold up!" Videl waved her hands in front of her, telling me to slow down.

"It's okay…" Gohan said; he was sort of blushing. Well, I didn't really know, but he was quite red. There was also this awkwardness with both of them. Like they were embarrassed or something. Plus… Gohan somehow had his shirt unbuttoned at the top. Their clothes were very ruffled up and stuff… definitely not something Mom would want to look like when going to a party.

I pointed upwards. "Oh Videl, your fly's open," I told her.

Her face got very red, and she turned around to zip it up. She faced me again after that, still quite red.

"Just as long as you don't tell anyone about it," my big brother added slowly.

"That Videl's fly was open?"

"No, no! About what you saw…"

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"There's… there's really nothing wrong with it!" Videl replied back quite defensively. "It's not like we're doing bad things or anything. Not like that at all." She seemed really nervous.

"So why don't you want me to tell anyone?" There was some secret to this! I knew they would not willingly tell me because 'I was a little boy' or something. Old people never told me anything because of that reason. Ha! I wouldn't let them out of this this time.

"Well… because nobody knows yet that Videl and I…" Gohan trailed off, trying to explain it to me.

"Taste each other's faces?" I asked.

"No, no, no!" they both yelled.

"What?"

"No, it's not _tasting_ each other's faces!" Videl protested wildly.

"It's _kissing,_ Goten," Gohan told me, as if it made any difference. "Kissing… is what you do when you want to show someone that you really care about them."

"Yeah…" Videl agreed hurriedly. "When you kiss someone, it means that they're very important to you, and… you'd be greatly hurt if you lose them."

Boy, they were both really awkward and nervous!

"So… basically, you kiss someone if you love them?" I asked.

"Yes!" they said at the same time. "That's exactly it."

"Ah." I thought about the idea for a while. Gohan and Videl shuffled their feet uncomfortably. I guessed they really wanted to keep this kissing thing a secret. Well, I was always one to keep a secret! I was really good with keeping them. To be honest, I just forgot about them half of the time, but other times, I was really good with keeping them!

"Kissing means a lot?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, it's very meaningful."

"More than flowers?"

"Yes."

"More than a hug?"

"Yes."

"More than a holographic television?"

"… yeah. Goten, what are you up to?"

By that time, I could barely hear his question. I got really excited! You wouldn't even understand how excited I was. I finally figured out what to give Trunks for his birthday! I was really happy for the first time that day. I wasted no time tracking down Trunks so I could give him my present. I zoomed really quickly across the hallways, following where his chi was. I found him in the party room, where everyone usually danced.

"Trunks!" I yelled.

He looked at me, surprised. "Goten! Where have you been? I've been trying to find you for the last hour! Dinner's about to start. Do you really want to miss the first serving?"

"Never mind that, Trunks!" I told him excitedly. "I finally got you a gift!"

"You mean, you never got me anything?"

"I did now!"

I grabbed his face and pulled him towards me, so that my lips would touch his. I made sure that I gave him a very deep kiss, and move my mouth the way Gohan and Videl were doing. That way, it was more meaningful.

But then he punched me.

-o-

Goten ended his little tale with a sad note.

If the whole gang had not been stupefied or appalled by the event that took place just moments earlier, they certainly were now. The questionable expressions on their faces, their bodies flaccidly positioned on the couches and random chairs, and the dead silence that hung in the air were all signs that everyone had been deeply affected by the story. In what sense, no one was still sure.

Chichi managed to voice out her thoughts first. It did not take her too long to return back into her motherly mode.

"Now, Goten… ah, how do you explain this?" she muttered under her breath.

"I just did!" the young child protested.

"Ah, that's not what Mommy meant. What I mean is that… remember when you said that if you gave Trunks the holographic television, it would mean differently than if Bulma were to give it to him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, sweetie, it's the same with kissing," Chichi elucidated. "A kiss means differently depending who's giving it to you. There are many types of them… and the type that you saw your brother and Videl doing…" -she made sure to send her older son a threatening glare- "…is a type that only boys do to girls. _Older_ boys do to _older_ girls. So, that's why Trunks is upset!"

"Oh," Goten nodded, clearly understanding his mistake.

There was silence once again, before an almost strangled-like laughter erupted at the corner of the room. It was followed by a dozen more until the whole group of invited guests was cackling hysterically: Yamucha, Krillin, Roshi (especially), and even the animals; every single one of them. Goten looked down on the floor, embarrassed by what he had done. This was officially the worst birthday part he had ever been to.

However, he was oblivious to the fact that he shared the feeling with two others. Amidst the hilarity, the two teens who could almost be blamed by the whole incident were slowly backing away towards the door from which they both came. Slowly, so that nobody would see, hopefully…

"Gohan, I'm sorry I told everybody about your secret!" Goten apologized loudly, halting the two from proceeding with their escape plan.

Gohan stopped walking, and turned back around to face his brother.

"Ah…" he started awkwardly. He gulped, and noticed how everyone had suddenly taken interest on his blushing face. He badly hoped that he would not have to explain anything, because he would just be unable to. Thankfully, or regrettably rather, he didn't have to; Chichi began the talking.

"Gohan and Videl!" Chichi's voice pierced through the large room. Everyone stopped, and listened intently. This would surely be very interesting.

The mother of two placed her hands on her hips, a frown etched on her face. She opened her mouth and yelled…

* * *

AN: Okay. There you go. What Chichi yelled after that is totally up to your imaginations, whether that be "Grandbabies!" or "What the heck do you two think you're doing?". I really didn't know what the best way to end it was; I decided that I'm putting Gohan and Videl's fate on your hands.

I know that there is probably such a limited G/V time here, and the 'family' aspect of things was just through Goten. I hope that would enough. I just wanted to do a different perspective. This is the very first time that I have done a POV that was neither Gohan nor Videl's. It's quite interesting. While I was writing in Goten's point of view, it was so much fun trying to sound like a little kid! And plus, I didn't have to worry about using big vocabulary. Hehe.


End file.
